


Smile, Buttercup - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Facials, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Crowley likes to keep mementos of his deals...and thinks Castiel needs a new tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Buttercup - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to draw this for a while now. Crowley is possibly my favorite thing ever.


End file.
